


from the first time i saw you

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/F, Naomi POV, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: A Naomily soulmate AU.





	from the first time i saw you

**Author's Note:**

> not for profit, i am not affiliated with the skins creators, or season 7 wouldn't have happened.   
> idk why but naomi is so much easier to write the POV from than emily, but i might try to switch it up later on. cassie will make an appearance, maybe some other gen 1 characters too!

Naomi doesn't really believe in love at first sight. She knows the stories of soulmates, but she doesn't think it's for her- not really. So on her 12th birthday, sitting in her room, her eyes widen as she sees the words appear on her arm.  
"Sorry about her."

The years pass, and Naomi is beginning to lose hope. She's tried to fill the emptiness with screwing random guys, taking after her mum, but she never feels satisfied. Her first day of Roundview College is slightly overwhelming, and she ends up trying to get into the wrong locker.  
"Excuse me?"  
Naomi looks up, and sees a girl, about her age, with dyed-red hair, and a scowl on her face.  
"Yeah?"  
"That's my fucking locker, babe," the girl says, with a nasty-sweet tone.  
"Fuck. Shit. Sorry. I just-"  
"You gonna move?"  
"Uh. Yeah, whatever. Jesus, keep your vagina on," Naomi mutters, and the girl's face gets darker.  
"Excuse me?"  
Naomi sighs and steps back. "Whatever. There you go."  
The girl gives her a poisonous look and struts forward to the locker, spinning the dial effortlessly.  
Naomi lingers, unsure of where to find her own locker.  
"What?" the girl snaps, looking back at Naomi.  
"Uh, do you know where locker 186 is?"  
Katie gives her an 'are you kidding me' face and turns back again, pulling out a book and then slamming the door. Not looking back, she walks off.  
Great.  
"Sorry about her," comes a soft voice from behind her, and Naomi snaps around- to see a girl almost identical to the one she just met.  
"Uh, sorry?" Naomi says, trying to cover up the fact that her heart has started beating a lot faster.  
The girl's eyes widen a little bit at the words, and then she coughs. "Uh, Katie, I mean. She can be a bit..."  
"A bit what?"  
"Well. You saw."  
"Right."  
Silence hangs between them.  
"So, locker 186?"  
"Yeah. I thought this was it, but evidently, I can't read or something."  
The other girl laughs a little, and Naomi feels something strange in her chest. Did she have breakfast?  
"It's okay. Lockers 160-190 are over there," she says, gesturing to across the hall.  
"Fuck. Right. Thanks. I should uh, get moving, so I'm not late."  
"Okay."  
With that, the girl leaves, and Naomi is left staring after her, as though paralyzed. She quickly shakes her head and turns to the lockers, chiding herself for not getting coffee that morning.


End file.
